Rebel Penguin Federation
The Rebel Penguin Federation, better known as the RPF, is a group of militant vigilante penguins based in Club Penguin that has sworn to protect the island and to destroy enemy armies like UMA and the Tuba Army. The RPF was one of the few major armies to survive the closure of Club Penguin on March 29, 2017. Since moving to the popular CPPS, Club Penguin Rewritten, the RPF has risen to become the largest and most successful army in the game. History Rise of The Rebel Penguin Federation (2007) In 2007, a bitter war (later to be known as World War III) was being fought between the two largest groups in Club Penguin: the ACP and the UMA. The war had started because The ACP was trying to stop The UMA from promoting hacking Club Penguin to gain coins and rare items, under the leadership of the UMA leader, Pink Mafias. A high ranking General in The UMA was a penguin called Commando717. One day, Commando had a change of heart, and realised that he also believe it was wrong to hack Club Penguin. Unable to fight for an army he didn't believe in, Commando launched a rebellion against Pink Mafias, and many UMA soldiers joined him. On May 8, 2007, the "Rebel Penguin Federation" was born. The RPF successfully occupied the server Tuxedo in the coming days. However, the newly founded army was young and unstable, and several members began turning on Commando. Another rebel group quickly split from the RPF, known as the Tuxedo Rebel Army (TRA), led by Bobo405, who pushed the RPF out of Tuxedo. The RPF then invaded the UMA-controlled servers of Parka and Tundra. The RPF was briefly hunted by the TRA, who eventually returned to Tuxedo and eventually collapsed. The RPF then spent several days growing in number by recruiting civilian penguins. Eventually, The RPF was deemed large enough by Commando that an attempted invasion the server Mammoth was ordered. Although they were unsuccessful, this event made The RPF known to the ACP for the first time. However, it also caused The RPF to be viewed as a threat by the UMA. Commando soon got in contact with Oagalthorp, the leader of The ACP. After becoming friends, The RPF entered World War III as an ally of The ACP and CPAF. On May 26, 2007, Commando led the Battle of Breeze, which ended in a decisive victory for the Allies, leaving the UMA demoralized and the server Breeze under Allied control. Furious and having lost the will to win the war, The UMA leader, Pink Mafias, resigned and quit Club Penguin. The top UMA Generals, Angel G8r and Mpenguin123, were left scrambling trying to save the UMA from complete collapse. Although they managed to keep the army relatively stable, the UMA's numbers diminished and it was heavily weakened. On June 13, 2007, the ACP conquered the server Mammoth from the UMA, with the help of RPF soldiers On June 25, 2007, the Allies attacked the UMA on the Canadian server Wool Socks. This resulted in a devastating defeat for the UMA. Mpenguin123 contacted the ACP leader, Oagalthorp, and the two organised a peace treaty - the war was over. Following the war, The RPF's numbers grew dramatically. Many former UMA soldiers moved over to The RPF, which grew into one of the largest armies in CLub Penguin. Minor Wars (2007 - 2008) The GPR In September 2007, a British Army known as the Gugu Penguin Romans, or GPR, was founded. Led by a penguin called Gugu Penguin, the GPR began personal attacks on the RPF, which included insulting American veterans of World War II (the actual one IRL), and blaming America for the world's terrorist problems. This caused major offence across Club Penguin, and Oaglthorp organised the creation of a huge alliance to destroy the GPR. As well as The RPF, The UMA, Ice Warriors and Golds were also part of the alliance. The first battle took place on September 29, 2007. The battle started with the Allies storming the Dojo on the server Mammoth. After defeating a small number of GPR soldiers, the allies moved on to the server Deep Freeze. They were met by a huge GRP army. After an intense battle - the first time the RPF used their famous "bomb" tactic, which is still used today - the GRP surrendered. Whilst organizing a peace treaty, Gugu Penguin refused to apologize for the insults he and his army had said. As a result, the allies attacked the GRP yet again. The GRP was decimated, and quickly collapsed. Watex Warriors In November 2007, The RPF began a war with the Watex Warriors. Not much information survives about this war. On November 25, 2007, The RPF fought the WW in an extremely intense battle lasting 30 minutes straight. The WW were vastly outnumbered by The RPF, who emerged from the battle victorious. The war was won by The RPF shortly afterwards. The Nachos The RPF and the famous Nachos had a frosty relationship since the RPF was first founded in 2007. In August 2007, the Nacho leader, Zippy500, insulted The RPF and Commando. Commando responded by calling Zippy a kid, and giving permission for RPF soldiers to attack Zippy on sight. On August 25, 2007, the Nachos and RPF engaged in a brief battle in which the RPF was victorious. The RPF and Nachos quickly made peace, after the battle, so it didn't escalate into a full war. In September 2007, the Nachos refused to join the alliance in the war against the GPR. The Dark Times (2008 - 2012) Commando Resigns Starting in 2008, The RPF entered a "Dark Age" which lasted several years. On April 2, 2008, Oaglthorp resigned as leader of the ACP. This left Commando saddened and disheartened - they had grown to be good friends. After a few weeks of silence, Commando decided to follow in Oaglthorp's footsteps and resigned as leader of The RPF on April 18, 2007. Commando left with the following message: "Yes, I haven't been on in a long time. Its because of various reasons. Plus I'm not into CP any more. Yes.. I know what your thinking. I'm a jerk now like all the other leaders leaving with not much of a good bye. In fact I think the same way, but see, CP isn't a place for me anymore. Its time to retire, I cant keep this up…..From this day forth, 4/18/08, will be known as the day Commando717 retired..." Rise of Ziehen Commando was immediatly succeeded by Kg007, a high-ranking member of The RPF who had been one of original UMA soldiers to join Commando in the rebellion from the UMA in World War III. Under Kg's rule, The RPF weakened. Kg abandoned the army for weeks at a time, causing many soldiers to leave. Kg resigned on July 12, 2008. Two weeks later, Ziehen, leader of the Air Force branch of The RPF, became leader. Ziehen's first act as RPF Leader was to initiate a month-long recruitment drive - the RPF had been dwindling since Commando's retirement, and Ziehen wished to bring the army back to its former days of glory. Ziehen also created a new branch of The RPF, Security and Espionage, on August 14, 2008. Later that month, Ziehen went on a vacation, appointing Dragonninja0 as temporary-leader until his return. Ziehen was unhappy with Dragonninja's drastic changes to the ranks of The RPF, and decided to demote him. This decision was met with a lot of backlash and hate, so the next day Ziehen published a blog posted on the RPF website called "You shall all shut up!" where he criticized and insulted the RPF. On August 20, 2008, Ziehen announced he would be resigning as RPF Leader. Two days later, on August 22, Ziehen admitted that he had over reacted, and was re-instated as RPF leader. In his reign, Ziehen set up the goverment system, which included elections for the role of Governor of a server, and the setting up of the U.S.R.P.F Congress. On September 6, 2008, The RPF and Ice Warriors clashed on the server Sub Zero. After a two hour battle, Ziehen came to a peaceful agreement with the Ice Warriors leader, Iceyfeet1234. An alliance was formed between the two armies, and plans were made for an upcoming war against The ACP. Ziehen spent the next few months expanding the political structure of The RPF, while having continuing fall-outs with other members of the RPF leadership - two Second-in-Commands of the RPF were fired by Ziehen during this period. On November 10, Ziehen announced the Eyeglass Act of 2008, which aimed to strengthen the friendship and alliance between The RPF and the Watex Warriors. Three days later, The RPF Congress called for a vote on a bill that would "cut Ziehen's power down by 67%." This angered Ziehen so much that he announced that he would leave The RPF if the bill was passed. Later that day, Ziehen announced the declaration of war against The ACP, for violating CPA law by invading the server of Mammoth. World War IV Main Article: World War IV The day after the declaration of the war, The UMA announced that they would be allying with The ACP. This shocked The RPF leadership, who feared that they were now outnumbered. The first battle of the war, the Battle for Snow Fort, was fought on November 14, 2008. The RPF and their allies were victorious against The ACP. The battle resulted in the declaration of The Great Alliance - which consisted of The RPF, Nachos, Watex Warriors and Ice Warriors - united against The UMA and ACP. On November 15, The UMA betrayed the ACP by declaring war on them and joining The Great Alliance. The Allies were victorious in another battle later that day and on November 16. However, Ziehen was angry at his soldier within the RPF for apparently refusing to follow his orders in the battles. Despite this, The Great Alliance won the war on November 16. Over the following month, Ziehen's relationship with other RPF leaders, other member of The Great Alliance and RPF soldiers was steadily declining. On December 18, 2008, Ziehen officially announced that he would be resigning as RPF Leader and President of The U.S.R.P.F on December 31. He expected RPF General Dragonninja to be elected the next leader, but on December 21, Commando announced that he was considering returning to The RPF. At 20:15 on December 31, 2008, Commando717 became the Leader of The RPF once again. To celebrate, Commando led a massive recruitment drive on the server Tuxedo. Commando's Second Reign Rebirth of The RPF (2013 - 2014) In May 2013 RPF’s First Second in Command: Elmikey, rejoined the Rebel Penguin Federation. He was known as the greatest army recruiter in 2007. Elmikey retired from RPF in late 2007, disappearing completely in 2008. Although he visited RPF a few times throughout the years, he never stayed. In May 2013 Elmikey decided to make a full return to the RPF. Within no time at all RPF began to rise, the army saw sizes no one has ever seen in years. Elmikey was forgotten in history and time, but not anymore. RPF went from maxing sizes of 5-10 to reaching sizes of 70-100+ regularly. The Rebel Penguin Federation stood as the #1 Army throughout Elmikey’s leadership. Always staying in the top 3, unless Elmikey went on vacation, RPF would fall to the lower top 10. Elmikey became CP Army Legend & Person of the Year in 6 months of leading RPF. His recruiting brought in a new generation of members for all armies. It is said that he has led Club Penguin Armies out of the Dark Ages. He may be the reason CP Armies are even alive today. His recruiting brought in a whole new world of recruits, during this RPF Victory Era & Also RPFs creation in 2007. During his time leading RPF defeated all it’s enemies, some armies never recovering. Then in February 2014, Elmikey left the RPF because the army became corrupted. His own people were tricked into turning against him. After Elmikey left RPF it only saw a short burst of success, because his haters who wanted him to be defeated joined for a day. The RPF soon fell. However, things started to turn around when Silverburg built an AUSIA division that maxed 40-50 on weekend events and when new leaders like Tanner were put into the army. Soon, the RPF rose and reached #1 on CPAC numerous times. But soon, when Silverburg and other leaders retired, RPF fell once again. They had short bursts into the top 10, but they definitely weren’t the army they once were. Elmikey soon joined again and so then army rose once again. The army maxed sizes of 30-40+ members during that time. Now Elmikey has taken Waterkid's side in leading Light Troops, many feel this will not be reverted, as loyalist and friends of Elm now serve LT. We will see what happens with RPF as this incident has just began (10/19/14). Machymesiter's Betrayal In 2014 the Rebel Penguin Federation received a threat from a person who goes by 'Unknown'. At the time it was seen not a big deal, but until the guy Unknown crashed someone's club penguin and also hacked into peoples accounts it became a 'VERY '''big problem! But in the end it was found out it was Machymeister himself who was the Threat, he was teaming up with Nachos to destroy RPF. But he was only hired by Nachos so he hasn't been seen again. Return to Prominence (2014 - 2017) After clearing the threat from Machymeister, RPF continued to rise, winning many events, including the 2015 Legends Cup where RPF maxed an amazing 100 troops, as well as Christmas Chaos 2015. Despite RPF's success, two leaders were plotting to take down the RPF. In late January 2016, RPF was suddenly hit by a defacement, as well as two leaders, xxToySoldierxx and Drake leaving the army taking along about half of RPF's original force. Elmikey was able to show up and banish most of the traitors, but it left RPF severely crippled for a week. RPF was forced to give up a war, but giving up a war would turn out to be beneficial for the RPF, because more and more new troops showed up and RPF managed to reach the final four in March Madness 2016 before being eliminated. The elimination however, gave RPF a chance to recover, and RPF not only was able to recover, RPF was able to secure the following tournament, the Legends Cup, against the Water Vikings. After securing the tournament, RPF continued to rise, but with September rolling around, many people began to return to school. Despite this, RPF managed to maintain a steady streak of averaging 35+ troops per event, even as high as 50, as Christmas approached once again. As 2017 began, RPF began its new year strong, but not for long. After RPF made several updates on their website, their events began to get bot raided, meaning that the evil Purple Republic has risen and had started to try to destroy the Rebellion once and for all. RPF would not go down without a fight, however, and even with the bots attempting to destroy RPF's size and pride, RPF's loyalty and friendship would ultimately prevail. As of the closure of Club Penguin, RPF no longer uses the Club Penguin website and now has its events on Club Penguin Rewritten, where it remains the largest army, among the few that survived the death of Club Penguin. http://prnt.sc/e7t7rj Club Penguin Rewritten Era (2017 - present) The RPF moved to the most popular CPPS after the end of Club Penguin, Club Penguin Rewritten, often abbreviated to CPR. Originally, it's main enemies were the Tuba Gang, which they are currently fighting, however since the Tubas have evolved from a Gang to an Army, the war seems to have settled down, with minor armies popping up and disappearing with time, such as the ShadowTroops and the Ducks. The UMA still survives, but only as a minority and the Romans are also known to host events. The RPF have also allied with the Romans, currently, their only official allies, though some could say the EPF and PSA Penguin Force and Penguin Secret Agency are also allies, and on their website, it is sited that EPF members are to be assisted in battle. War Against The Tubas In recent months, the RPF has engaged in a seemingly never-ending war with the famous Tuba Army - with the sole aim of crushing the Tubas and removing them from Club Penguin Rewritten. Many Tubas claim that they are protesting against the RPF, who oppresses the island and only target the Tubas as they are the only group to speak out against the RPF. The RPF combat the Tubas through the use of tactics such as repeated chants such as "DROP YOUR TUBAS" and their motto "FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT" and traditional Club Penguin Armies tactics. The RPF call in reinforcements if a Tuba army is sighted, normally in sightings of 10 or more, and also organise occasional "Tuba-hunts." Fall of Elmikey The Coup On December 7, 2017, members of the leadership council met to discuss the future of Elmikey in The RPF. It was decided that Elmikey should be kicked out of the army, but when they confronted him he refused. In response, the RPF leadership forcibly removed Elmikey. They accused him of various crimes during his reign, including abuse of power, inactivity, inappropriate behavior and having a dictator-like attitude to his position. The news of Elmikey's removal sent shockwaves throughout the entire army; some were overjoyed, while some were furious. Most of the RPF were happy with the decision to remove Elmikey as they had experienced these accusations first hand. In response, a rebel faction split from the RPF - mirroring how the RPF had split from the UMA a decade earlier. These RPF soldiers, who remained loyal to Elmikey, joined Elmikey's new army - the Rebel Penguin Marines - whose original goal was to overthrow the current RPF leadership and re-instate Elmikey as the sole leader of the RPF. Start of the War ''Main Article: The Battle of Deep Freeze The first RPM raids in protest against the RPF occurred in the days following Elmikey's removal. These were small and did not have much effect. On December 12, 2017, the RPF-organised event, "Operation: Rebel Burst" occurred on the server Deep Freeze. During the event, the RPF were ambushed by several members of the RPM, including Elmikey himself. What resulted was a large battle involving several armies. The RPF was also attacked by several smaller groups such as the Gangrene Gang and Gout Scouts. Members of the Dark Knight Empire were also present. The RPF used its classic tactics, such as organised formations, "bombs", chants and synchronized emoticons. The RPF also used a "pile" tactic, where the RPF soldiers swamped the RPM creating a large crowd. Eventually, the RPF emerged victorious - Elmikey was briefly kicked from the server which left the RPM soldiers demoralized, causing several to leave. Members of The RPM, including Elmikey himself, have declared that they were, actually, the victors. At the end of the battle, The RPF moved to the Dance Club to celebrate their victory. The RPM has declared that this was actually the RPF retreating. Decline of The RPM In the following weeks, the momentum that had built up from Elmikey's removal began to wane. As a result, RPM events became less and less attended as member left. In response, Elmikey changed his goal for the war - instead of trying to regain his leadership position in The RPF, he decided to instead destroy them, with The RPM taking its place as the most successful Club Penguin Army. Instead of using traditional CP Army methods, Elmikey instead managed to take down the official RPF website for several days. The RPF site is currently redirecting to an older RPF wordpress site, as The RPF leadership are working to make the site more secure to prevent any future attacks. This did not have as large effect on The RPF as Elmikey had hoped, as the army was kept organised by its Discord. Allegedly, Elmikey also worked with a group of people dosing CPR. After the founder of CPR, Codey, was made aware of this, Elmikey was IP banned from the website. Codey also stated that if any RPM were seen on CPR, they would also be banned. The RPM has since moved to Penguin Oasis, another CPPS. This has weakened The RPM due to the significantly smaller number of players on Penguin Oasis than on CPR. On the 12th January, 2018, the RPF website, now back online, released an article giving a lot of evidence on the dos attacks. See the full article here: http://clubpenguinrpf.com/elmikey-unmasked-the-truth-revealed/#more-62089 The article details that Elmikey and another RPM member known as Security worked with a RPM member and ddosser known as NullType to take down the RPF website. Further light was also shed on Elmikey being banned from Club Penguin Rewritten. Apparently, the attacks occurred because the CPR owner Codey was helping the RPF sort out their website. In the end, Codey found out that Elmikey was "responsible" through Security, who had become fed up with Elm. He sent Codey a series of Discord messages regarding it. 2018 Hostilities The Club Penguin Crew Since the start of 2018, The RPF and Club Penguin Crew have been engaged in a hostile cold-war. This started after two incidents in which the armies clashed during theor events. Although a war has not been declared, tensions has significantly risen between the two armies - making war a possible outcome. On January 2, 2018, The RPF had a "comeback" event celebrating the star of the New Year, as well as being the first event following the 2017 RPF Winter Olympics. At the same time, the Club Penguin Crew were having their own event at the Stadium on the same server. When The RPF moved to the stadium, the two armies clashed in what The RPF deemed a "friendly battle." The CPC, however, took the battle more seriously, with several soldiers saying "this isn't over" before leaving. On January 30, 2018, The RPF held the event Operation: Yin-Yang. Shortly before the event started, RPF Scout Medics Risk08 and Oham stumbled across a growing number of CPC soldiers at the beach. Suspicious, Risk and Oham reported this on the RPF Discord Chat, but were informed not to worry as the CPC were "not threats." However, half-way through the event, The CPC attacked The RPF in the middle of their tactics. The battle occurred across several locations and lasted roughly 20 minutes. The CPC are still listed as "neutral" on the foreign relations section of The RPF Website, but tensions have significantly risen between the two armies. The Purple Republic On February 10, 2018, The RPF Leadership decided to class the Purple Republic as "enemies" on the foreign relations section of The RPF website. RPF Leader Chip stated this was because of the PR's "fascist beliefs and Nazi mindset from the past." It is possible that this could result in a full-scale war between the two armies. = Conflict with the CPR staff On the 3rd March, 2018, a post was released on the RPF website here: http://clubpenguinrpf.com/club-penguin-rewrittens-exposed/ attacking Club Penguin Rewritten's "abusive staff". Uniform The RPF uniform has changed several times over its history. The current uniform consists of the snowboard helmet, dark vision goggles, red backpack, black hoodie and red electric guitar. The RPF are also known to switch their snowboard helmets to Santa hats during the Christmas season. The original uniform from 2007 is very similar to the modern one; the only difference is that a puffle bandana was worn instead of the snowboard helmet. By the time Club Penguin shut down in March 2017, the uniform was made up of the stealth tracker, TIE fighter pilot costume and the red bandana - all of these items were obtainable using codes. Screenshot 1-0.png Rpf-uniform-non-member.jpg RPF's Main uniform.png Rpf-uniform-member.jpg Activities Aside from fighting in wars, The RPF also frequently engage in various leisure activities, as well as military practices. Olympics The RPF holds an annual Summer and Winter Olympics. It lasts about three weeks, and involves the entire RPF being sorted into four teams which compete against each other in various minigames. These have included Card-Jitsu, Sled Racing, Find-Four, Dance Contest, Snowball fights and Pizzatron. Each Olympics is started with a large opening ceremony. Movie/Gane Night The RPF occasionally hosts a "movie night", where members of the army watch a movie together, and a "game night", usually involving quizzes. Recruitment Events Occasionally, an event will be held in which a large number of RPF soldiers will log on to a server and attempt to recruit as many new members into the army as possible. This tactic gives the RPF publicity, and has helped it grow into the largest army in Club Penguin Rewritten. This tactic has been made much harder to pull off, after a new set of rules were laid out by the CPR staff forbidding any army events to happen on servers with more than two bars. Trivia * The army is well organized, with divisions in the air force and the navy. * RPF had three divisions: The UK, US, and Ausia divisions. However, in mid-March 2016, the UK and Ausia divisions were abolished, and the RPF merged into a single U.S. division. However, the UK and Ausia divisions returned when RPF went to war with WV. UK later got changed into EU. * RPF was created on May 8, 2007, by Commando717 and Kyle Cease. See Also * Their website: http://clubpenguinrpf.com/ References